Two Fallen Foes
Rose tells the others of how the ancient Greeks used the Chalice to ask for things, but it can only be done during a Solar Eclipse. So with the next Solar Eclipse in Greece being later that day, the team prepares to head out. Norg tries cleaning the Ice Den, in hopes to make Flurious happy. But the icy villain doesn't care out a clean den, he just wants the Jewels. The Rangers arrive in Greece, only to find Kamdor & Miratrix waiting for them. The Rangers morph and the battle is on for control of the Chalice. After a lengthy battle, and help of the Battlizer, the Rangers are able to keep control of the Chalice. Miratrix & Kamdor are forced to retreat. Miratrix tries to apologize for her failures, but Kamdor is tired of her failures. Kamdor wants nothing more to do with Miratrix. The ceremony begins and Rose asks the Chalice for a clue to the location of the fifth Jewel. But before an answer is given, Miratrix interrupts and grabs the Chalice, commanding it to fill her with energy. Miratrix is transformed into a giant owl monster. Mack, Rose, Will & Dax morph and battle Miratrix with the Battlefleet Megazord. Ronny & Tyzonn try to break Miratrix's connection to the Chalice, but are stopped by a force field surrounding the relic. By using their Genetic Powers, Ronny & Tyzonn are able to break past the field and get the Chalice. With the connection broken, the others are able to destroy Miratrix's monster form with the Battlefleet Rollers, returning Miratrix to her human state. With the eclipse over, the Octavian Chalice transforms itself into a Golden Egyptian Plate. But Kamdor strikes quickly and steals the plate away. When Miratrix begs Kamdor for help, he imprisons her inside the same crystal that he was once held in. Back at his cave, Kamdor uses the Blue Sapphire to create an Asteroid to keep the Rangers busy. But what he doesn't know is that there's a spy hiding in the cave watching him. Kamdor goes to a quarry and lures the Rangers out, knowing that they'll leave him in order to save the Earth from the Asteroid. The others leave to pilot the Megazord, but Will says he'll take on Kamdor. He's got a score to settle. By pure luck, or fate, Norg is able to get the hidden Blue Sapphire from Kamdor's hideout. While the Black Ranger battles Kamdor, the others use the DriveMax Ultrazord to hold off the Asteroid. The others use all the power the Ultrazord has to blast the Asteroid back and destroy it. And with one final blow from the Drive Slammer. . . Kamdor is destroyed. Will returns to the Command Center, with the Golden Egyptian Plate. After looking it over, Rose explains that they have to head back to Egypt. Norg give Flurious the Blue Sapphire, but the Icy Villain still has no respect for the Yeti. The team returns to the same underground chamber where they found the Egyptian Tablet. Rose places the plate on a statue, which then opens a door revealing a hidden room. Inside the room is a sealed tomb, which holds the last jewel of the Corona. Will begins using his tools to try and break into the tomb. After some time, Will says it's impossible to open. Rose explains that if the writings are correct, they'll need this key. What the team doesn't know is that Moltor has been watching them from his Lava Pit.